Promise
by SPNlover308
Summary: “Chad, we need to talk” Sonny said, her voice shaking. Chad’s head had snapped up at this. He knew what this meant.


**Ok so I was bored and just wrote something random (ha ha). It's sad and angsty but it has a happy ending! :) Sorry if the characters are OC. So review and tell me if you like it or not.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing….what so ever….nada….zip….zilch**

Chad watched Sonny walk across the room. He made himself look away as her eyes met his. He shouldn't be doing this. He needed to get over her. So she chose _So Random!_ Over him. So what? He didn't care. Her friends had given her a choice, could he really blame her? He had even helped her make it. He could still remember that night, though. Every time he looked at her the knife she had driven through his chest twisted a little farther.

_Flashback_

"_Chad, we need to talk" Sonny said, her voice shaking. Chad's head had snapped up at this. He knew what this meant. He might be blond, but he wasn't dumb. For the first time in his life he hoped he was wrong. "The guys are kind of mad about our relationship…" She started off. Chad's heart sank in his chest._

"_So? Why do you care what they think?" He asked, using all his strength to keep his face blank. She bit her lip._

"_They're my friends Chad, of course I care what they think. I know they are just looking out for me. All the stuff going on with us has caused a lot of problems and you know it." She said softly. Chad couldn't take this anymore. He hated it when she was sad and this was making her miserable. He knew what he had to do._

"_It doesn't matter, I was going to break up with you soon anyway. Your publicity had worn off. You're not important to me anymore." Chad said, his voice carefully flat. He watched her face crumple and felt a flash of pain in his chest. He turned his head away. If she hated him, it made it better for her. He wasn't going to make her choose between him and the show she loved. He also knew she could see through his weak act. Still he also knew she would choose to believe it. So it could be easier for her. It was the only thing he had left to give._

"_I…I don't know if you care… I never told you this but….I think I might have loved you." She whispered, her voice cracking. He turned away quickly, not wanting her to see the pain she was causing him. He could feel his whole body shaking._

"_I…" I love you too. He wanted to say it back. He needed to say it back. He couldn't, not now. Not after this. "I think you should leave." He said coldly. He heard her faint gasp, then listening to the soft thud of her shoes as she quickly walked out the door. He didn't miss the small sob that echoed down the hallway either. Once he was sure she was gone he let himself slide down the wall. This was all too much for him to handle. How had he just figured out he was in love in the same instant he realized he would never be able to say it._

He sat down at his table. He hadn't been eating much lately. He hadn't been acting very well either. Portlyn actually asked if he had messed up his line. If Portlyn knew his line when he didn't, that was bad. He started straight ahead as some of his cast mates started talking. During everything he was still aware of her every move she made. So when she was suddenly standing beside him, he jumped in shock. How had he missed that?! She made a motion towards the door and he nodded following her out. Once they were outside he realized just who he had followed outside. Was he stupid or something? He really didn't need this. He turned to leave but her voice made him stop. She was crying.

"I'm so so so sorry!" She gasped, tears streaking down her face. "I was stupid. I need you. I know you hate me but I _love_ you. I can't sleep. I can't eat. I keep thinking about you. My friends even noticed to the point where they told me to tell you. They said they never meant for this to happen. Please forgive me. At least then I can go on knowing you don't hate me." She sobbed leaning against the wall of the building. Her weight seemed to be too much for her right now. That's when the rain came. It just started pouring. Hard, icy drops that stung any exposed skin. He just looked at her. He couldn't speak. There weren't words for a moment like this. Well, there were three.

"_I love you!_" Chad's voice rang out even through the storm. He was at her side in an instant, hugging her soaked body to his. She was shivering. She shook her head softly.

"But I was so mean to you." She murmured. Her eyes held a look of hope and confusion.

"I was the mean one." Chad said his voice tickling her ear. She giggled in spite of everything.

"But you only said those things so I wouldn't have to choose." Ah, so she had seen right through that. "I saw you crying on the floor." She said, blushing. Oh never mind, maybe she hadn't.

"Well, I need you too. I love you more than you will ever know." He said sincerely.

She smiled, the crying, broken girl gone in an instant. "Promise?" She asked.

"Promise" He said pulling her closer so his lips could meet hers. She melted right into him even as the rain beat down around them.


End file.
